


чжуань

by Линде (Lindesimpino)



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5
Summary: очередная проба очередного скина.Нейроцитаты с тг-каналаNeuralShit





	чжуань

Спарсил 17к различных цитат великих людей и прочих афоризмов, сейчас учу на них GPT-2.  
Пока получается примерно такое:

»После Бога мы в первую очередь в должны любить виски

»Настоящие рожают против счастья.

»Скромность - украшение девушек, а скромная девушка как бродяга ест объедки1

»Чем больше человек доволен собой, тем меньше в нем желания кусать волков

**Author's Note:**

> [Почитать о печатях чжуань](http://www.zhengongfu.org/kultura/kalligrafiya/kitajskie-pechati-chzhuan-dlya-zhivopisi-i-kalligrafii/)
> 
> 1 вмещается 50 знаков/или нет
> 
> Сноска путем копирования кода [отсюда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408498/chapters/17062435%20rel=).


End file.
